lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Russell Ferguson
Russell Ferguson is a hedgehog with a talent for organisation and intelligence. He is somewhat uptight and compared to the other pets he may seem a little boring, but he always makes sure the plans go through and keeps things from getting too out of control. Because of his skills, he frequently acts as the de facto leader of the pets. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Personality Out of all the pets, Russell definitely would be considered the most sane of them. He is very smart, clever, and loves to organize things and make plans. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes overboard trying to make too many plans at once. He also tends to overly-complicate things when they should be really easy to do or manage. It's not that he means to make things harder or seem twice as challenging, he just wants to try to make everything as flawless as possible in order to succeed. Sometimes he can be a little bit selfish, such as when he tried to make Minka Mark sell her art and what-not, not realizing that he was only making it business for her, thus no longer any fun. Russell works as a pediatrician and pediatric cardiologist with 5 of his friends (and Doc McStuffins!) at Children's Healthcare of Atlanta. Appearance Russell is a bright orange colored hedgehog with light coloring inside his ears and bright golden-green eyes. His muzzle is the same color as his fur, while the markings on his face and tummy are peachy-orange. His quills are a mixture of bright brown and dark brown. His black nose is small and pointy, and he also has a tiny fang that often sticks out. Other Outfits *Spy clothing *A green bowtie during an imagination spot. *Hawaiian shirt (As "Fun Russell") *hula (grass skirt and bra) *Star Trek, yellow shirt and black pants. *Scottish outfit *Light blue dress with gloves and a cowgirl hat. *In Frenemies, he wears a tuxedo. Quotes *I'm a hedgehog! *Was it something we said? Or more specifically, something she said? (pointing to Zoe) *No one's driving the truck! *I AM NOT A HUMANARIAN! I AM AN ANIMAL! Trivia *In one episode, Russell does something similar to a "spindash" A move that originated from the popular game series: Sonic The Hedgehog. *Despite not being a dog, he won the pageant in "Terriers and Tiaras". *Blythe secretly admits to him in the first season finale that she will miss him the most out of the pets during the summer. *When Russell exclaims "I AM AN ANIMAL!" in "What Did You Say?" it is an inversion of Joseph Merrick's line in the film "The Elephant Man". Gallery fun_russel____lps___vector_by_kotanom-d5puu8e.png|Fun Russell lps_s1-ep7-image01_570x420.jpg Fun Russell.png Tumblr mdw8auG4vr1r6q3v5o1 1280.png|Russell apologizes to Minka. Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg LPS101_Still10.jpg Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg PHgx8etbHcaIjh 1 l.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg lps-s1-ep07-image04_570x420.jpg Hasbro_Russell_Hula_Outfit.jpg Sunil Vinnie Russell finger snap.png Zoe and Russell.png LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo5_400.png tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo5_400.png tumblr_mikwh4Dey61s0wzbuo1_1280.png|"No one's driving the truck!" LPS-114-3 570x420.jpg|Russell daydreaming about going to school LPS-114-4_570x420.jpg Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo5 500.png Humanarian.jpg|A Humanarian tumblr_mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo7_500.png screenCapture 14.04.13 20-07-17.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 20-08-00.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Males